It is conventional to affix an oblong cotton cloth diaper to a baby or a paralytic patient who cannot consciously urinate. The diaper has an outer wrapper which is a waterproof cloth, which is fastened around the recipient's middle thereby preventing the recipient's environment from being soiled with unconsciously released urine. In such practice, however, the urin-soiled diaper becomes as soggy as a wet mop, giving discomfort to the baby or the patient; and prolonged contact with such wet diaper is likely to cause eczema and other skin ailments. Thus the conventional diaper is a source of discomfort to bed-ridden people and the development of a diaper free from such problems has been desired.